


[podfic] The Dread Pirate Greta (in space!)

by reena_jenkins, themadlurker



Category: Bandom, Hush Sound, JONAS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Space, Crack, Gen, Lesbian Character, Podfic, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The Jonas brothers find themselves at the mercy of of the Dread Pirate Greta and her crew."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Dread Pirate Greta (in space!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dread Pirate Greta (in space!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146643) by [themadlurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker). 



 

  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

  
**Length:** 00:04:59  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band_Dis%29%20_The%20Dread%20Pirate%20Greta%20%28in%20space%21%29_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
